A Christmas Present
by kyobu
Summary: short sasunaru Christmas fic
1. Naruto's Gift

Sasuke was sitting at his table, enjoying the batch of freshly cooked pancakes when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and put down his fork. Grumbling and glaring as he answered the door, and was even more ticked to find no one there. He was about to close the door and go back to his pancakes when something shiny on the porch caught his attention. He looked down to see a shiny, orange, badly wrapped gift.

"Great, more fan girls…" he sighed, picking the present up, intending to through it out, "But I've never seen one this badly done. Who's it from?"

He turned the box around but could find no tag or anything proclaiming undying love, just an excessive amount of tape.

"Is this person obsessed with tape or what?" he said out loud. Curiosity got the better of him and, after quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking, he attempted to open the gift, 'Just to see if it's possible to open.' he told himself. It was surprisingly easy to get the tape off and he was going to throw out the box and wrapping paper when the top, that was on the bottom, fell off and the gift landed on the floor, along with a little card that said 'Merry Christmas, Sasuke' in messy hand writing. He picked up the card and looked at the familiar messy scribble, trying to remember where he had seen it before.

He bent down to pick up the present, a heart plushy that looked like it had been hand sewn by someone not experienced with sewing needles. He threw out the box and wrapping paper and took the gift and card to the table with him, wondering who it could be from, when suddenly it clicked. The orange wrapping paper, the messy writing, how could he not have noticed it before? The only person he knew obsessed enough with orange to get orange wrapping paper was Naruto.

Sasuke blushed, was Naruto trying to tell him something? He continued to stare at the heart, the blush slowly growing. 'No, it couldn't be…' he argued with himself, 'He couldn't like me, not the way I like him anyway.'

He sighed and gave the heart a hug before going upstairs and putting it on his bed.

"I'll have to thank him for the gift later….and get him something too. Hmm…." Sasuke shrugged and went back down stairs to finish his pancakes.

-at Naru-chan's house-

Naruto sat with his back to the front door, panting slightly from his mad dash away from the Uchiha mansion. He half hoped Sasuke realized it was from him, the other half hoped he never figured out who it was from, and never opened it.

'Knowing Sasuke,' he thought, 'he just threw it out.' He looked at his hands, covered in bandages from all the times he stabbed his hands. "Last time I sew something." he let his hands fall to his sides before standing up. "Oh well, time to go to the bridge."

He stood up and walked out of his house and walked down to the bridge to meet the rest of his team. He ran up to Sakura and immediately started talking to her. Sasuke was already there and Sakura was trying to talk to him. Naruto kept looking at Sasuke, and every couple minutes Sasuke would catch him and Naruto would look away blushing.

It wasn't until about half an hour after they arrived that Kakashi showed up and told them that they had the week off for a Christmas break.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto, "You made us wait for half an hour out in the cold to tell us we have the week off?"

"Yup! See ya!" he said, disappearing with a poof.

Everyone sighed before going back home.

(a/n lol I just had to do something for Christmas, but it's not over. next chapter will be up in a few days, once I get back from vacation. till then, cya!)


	2. A Return Present

It was a few weeks after Christmas, and team seven had just got off their little Christmas break. Sasuke was walking back between his house and Naruto's, taking a few steps in one direction, then taking a few in the other. In his hands was a neatly wrapped box, it had taken him forever to get it wrapped just right.

After much pacing he found himself standing outside Naruto's apartment door. He reached up to ring the doorbell before letting his hand fall to his side, deciding against it. He turned and headed for the stairs.

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy spun on his heels, quickly hiding the gift behind his back. "Na-Naruto…what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here. What are you doing here?"

"I just…uh…MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he said, thrusting the gift at his friend before quickly turning around and going down the stairs.

"Huh?" Naruto said, slightly confused at what had just happened. He looked down at the neatly wrapped box in his hands. "But Christmas was weeks ago…."

He walked back into his apartment and closed the door behind him before pulling at the ribbon that held the box shut. He dropped the ribbon on the floor and it was soon followed by the wrapping paper, and the top of the box. Naruto's eyes widened as he picked the figurine out of all the tissue paper. It was of them standing together holding hands and, no offence to the maker, it didn't look like it had been made by someone with much experience. A piece of paper was attached to the bottom of the mini statue like thing and Naruto took it off before carefully placing the present on the counter and unfolding the paper.

"Come to my house today after practice, Sasuke." he read out loud. Naruto looked up from the note, confused, "He couldn't have figured out he have?…Anyone could have done it though…He couldn't have….But he is…Did he?…And what does he mean? Does this mean he….No he couldn't, not me…But could he?" He suddenly cussed loudly as he saw the time on the clock. "Sugar honey ice tea! I have to go! We were supposed to meet at the practice field!" He quickly grabbed his jacket and raced out the door.

-At the practice field-

"I'M HERE!" he shouted as he approached Sasuke and Sakura.

"We can see that, dobe."

"You're so loud and annoying, Naruto!"

The blonde ignored the remarks and looked around. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? Is he late again?"

"Hn."

"Obviously."

Naruto glared at Sasuke who cocked an eyebrow.

"You got a problem?"

"Maybe I do, Sasuke-teme!"

"Yo!" said Kakashi as he appeared in a cloud of smoke, "Hope you weren't waiting too long."

All three turned to glare at him.

-A few hours later-

"Good job today, you can go now." said Kakashi before poofing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm, "Do you want to go on a date today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry, Sakura, not today. I'm busy, right, Naruto?" he asked, tilting his head to look at the blonde.

"Huh?" said blonde asked, blushing profusely, "Y-yeah, I guess…"

"What has Naruto got to do with anything?" she asked disdainfully.

"We have a date tonight." the raven haired boy replied, walking over and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, he leaned forward slightly to whisper in the other boys ear loud enough for the girl to hear, "Isn't that right?"

Naruto was now completely red, and allowed himself to be dragged off by the hand by a certain smirking Uchiha, leaving a terrified Sakura behind them.

Once Naruto had realized what was going on, about half way to the other boy's house, he stopped, "What was that for, teme?"

"Did I lie?"

"No….."

"So what's the problem?"

"You could have at least phrased it differently, who knows what she thinks now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Who really cares what she thinks? Now she'll leave me alone."

The blonde glared at the older boy, "So I'm just some pawn? I don't mean anything to you?" He took a step forward and punched Sasuke in the face before turning and running off.

Sasuke sighed before running after the blonde boy. "Naruto! Naruto, wait up!" he yelled, finally catching up and grabbing the younger boys wrist. "It was you wasn't it?" he asked panting, "You're the one who left that gift on my door step a few weeks ago, right?"

"What are you talking about, teme? How should I know."

Sasuke spun the blonde around and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Please, tell me it was you…"

Naruto clenched the older boy's shirt in his fist, "Sasuke…" he paused, "How do you feel about me?"

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, you mean the world to me, Naruto. I…I love you" he said letting out a sigh and tightening his arms around the smaller boy.

"Really?"

Sasuke smirked, "Believe it."

He leaned forward slightly, closing the distance between them and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips, pulling back a few seconds later.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "I love you, too." he said before pulling the older boy in for another kiss.

Owari

(a/n: finally! it took me forever to write, i kept getting writers block, it was sooooo annoying! but here it is! i wanted to get it out before valentines day so…yeah…sorry it's up so late….please find the kindness in your hearts to review…)


End file.
